There has been conventionally known a paper-sheet handling system configured to handle a paper sheet. As such a paper-sheet handling system, there is known a paper-sheet handling system including a display unit which is configured to display, when an error such as a jam occurs, a location where the error has occurred and/or to display a procedure for cancelling the error that has occurred (see WO2008/044279).
However, the display unit of the conventional paper-sheet handling system as disclosed in WO2008/044279 displays the overall paper-sheet handling system, and thus a location that is actually desired to be displayed, such as a location where an error has occurred, is displayed only at a small scale.
In order to cope with this, it can be considered that the location desired to be displayed is displayed in an enlarged scale. However, when the location desired to be displayed is merely enlarged, there is a possibility that only a part of a paper-sheet handling unit is displayed. In this case, it may be difficult for an operator to intuitively know which paper-sheet handling unit is displayed.
In addition, when there are a number of possible combinations of paper-sheet handling units in a paper-sheet handling system, there is a problem in that image data corresponding to an actual combination is prepared for each time.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances. The object of the present invention is to provide a paper-sheet handling system in which, when information related to a part of a plurality of paper-sheet handling units is/are displayed, it is easy to intuitively know which paper-sheet handling unit/units is/are displayed, among a plurality of the paper-sheet handling units, and a paper-sheet handling method using such a paper-sheet handling system.